Answers - Epilogue to Helping Hands
by Luke427
Summary: When you put a plan into action, you usuallu want to know the outcome.


TITLE: Answers or Epilogue to Helping Hands  
AUTHOR: Luke427  
EMAIL: Luke427@aol.com  
CATEGORY: Slash, Crossover between HL and SG  
PAIRINGS: R/M and J/D   
SEASON / SEQUEL: Epilogue to Helping Hands.  
RATING: PG-13  
CONTENT WARNINGS: This story contains m/m relations.   
SUMMARY: When you put a plan into motion, you usually want to know the outcome.  
STATUS: complete  
ARCHIVE: yes  
DISCLAIMER: We all know that I don't own the characters...except Daniel and Richie. Okay, they don't belong to me...yet. I get no money out of this either. Please don't sue me. I just got a brand new cougar and I don't think I could stand if it was taken away.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: You have to have read Helping Hands to understand this story. After all, it is the epilogue. g Thanks to my Beta, Tia. Your help was wonderful!  
  
Answers or Epilogue to Helping Hands  
By: Luke427  
  
  
~Richie~  
  
It's 3 am. I can never wake up at 3:15 or 3:30. It's always 3 am, on the nose. Methos was asleep. I don't think that anything short of an Immortal Quickening was going to wake him up.  
  
Lately, my mind has been wandering back to Daniel Jackson. I keep wondering if he and his colonel got together. We left, before we could find anything out, and now I'm in the dark. I hate that.  
  
I have a soft spot for Daniel. He is such a sweet man...in more ways than one. Not to mention the fact that his eyes are so open and honest. They are the same color as mine, but his seem to sparkle with an inner glow. It's as if he knows a secret that the rest of the world isn't privy to. Cerulean blue. I think that's the color. Methos has told me that my eyes are like that, but I just don't see it. I guess it's hard to romanticize yourself.   
  
His hair is darker than mine. Honey-brown. Lying together in post orgasmic bliss, I remember he told me to let the curls in my hair grow. He said that he had a fetish for curls, but especially ones that were strawberry-blonde. I think, I laughed and pulled him closer. Methos voiced his opinion, agreeing with Daniel that I shouldn't chop off my curls. We had a little tug-of-war after that. Methos and I, both, wanted to hold Daniel in our arms. He settled the fight by grabbing both our arms and holding on tight.   
  
Oh, man. Turning away from Methos, I suppressed a groan. I should really stop thinking about him. I'm going to go insane from the curiosity. I have to know if he's happily boinking Jack O'Neill.   
  
"So, why don't you call him, already?"  
  
I jumped like a scared girl on her first date, and barely contained my yelp of surprise. I didn't notice that I'd said that last statement aloud. I turn to stare into hazel eyes filled with annoyance.  
  
"What?" I asked, trying to control my sheepish expression.  
  
"Your tossing, and talking, is keeping me from my beauty rest. Just call him. The number is on the refrigerator door." With that, Methos rolled farther under the covers and closed his eyes.  
  
Barely containing my excitement, I flopped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. Spotting the number, I grabbed the phone and dialed long distance. Making sure to reverse the charges, I drummed my fingers, impatiently waiting for a response.  
  
"Hello?" Daniel's sleepy voice filled my ear, making my heart pound in anticipation.  
  
"Hello, Daniel."  
  
"...Richie? Is that you?" I could hear him starting to awaken.  
  
"Yeah it's me. I was just calling to see how you're doing."  
  
He yawned then said, "Oh, I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Fine." I almost sighed in frustration. I was hoping that he would be a little more forthcoming. "Okay, I'll just come right out and ask. Did you get with Jack?"  
  
"Well, that was subtle."  
  
"DANIEL!" I growled, as I heard his musical laughter float through the receiver.  
  
"Well, I..." Confusion hit me as his reply was cut off. Then, I understood why.  
  
"Oh, JACK!"  
  
"Sorry," a new voice says. "He can't talk right now. He needs his rest. Talk to you later, Rich. Say hi to Adam."  
  
With a click, Jack's amused voice was gone and I was left cradling the phone, with a goofy grin on my face.  
  
As I crawled back into bed, Methos reached out and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"So," he whispered smugly, "what did you find out?"  
  
"Your plan worked, Meth. Daniel is very happy with Jack."  
  
"Are you satisfied, now?"  
  
"Yes." I pulled him closer and gave him a warm kiss. "I love you, Old Timer."  
  
"I love you too...Brat."  
  
The End  



End file.
